Imaginary
by deathbyinsomnia
Summary: I'm just imaginary to him. A slice of his past... nothing more... Gary X Timmy
1. Prologue: part 1

_**Things are simple when you're 5…**_

_**Not a care in the world…**_

"I wish I had a friend…" young Timmy Turner thought aloud, scooting the toy VW back and forth on the carpet.

_**You don't even need a fairy…**_

"Hey, Pink Hat~!" a guy with wavy black hair and sunglasses said to Timmy.

_**To make your wish come true…**_

"Who are you?" Timmy asked innocently.

"Call me Gary!" The black haired boy said smoothly, pulling Timmy up by his hand.

"I'm your imaginary friend, and I'll be your best friend forever!"

_**I'll do anything for you…**_

"Does that mean you'll play with me?" Timmy asked excitedly.

"Yep."

"And we'll fight the monster in the closet together?"

"If we have time."

"And we'll do all sorts of cool stuff?"

"You bet." Gary smiled, pushing his hair back.

_**Just for you…**_

"After all, that's why I was born."

_**Because of you…**_

Timmy smiled, he didn't feel lonely anymore.

_**I'll wait for you…**_


	2. Prologue: part 2

_**We had gone to the park with the rest of the class.**_

_**We had planned on sitting under a tree, being with each other.**_

_**I was smiling, happily holding his hand as he looked backward.**_

"What are you looking at?" I asked, mildly concerned.

"Nothing. Just some kids..." he said in a small voice.

"Hey~!" a tan boy called out to Timmy, his blonde hair showing off his freckles.

He ran up to Timmy, along with a dark-skinned boy.

"We saw you alone," the blonde boy said, holding a ball up.

"Do you wanna play with us?"

"He's not alone, he's with me!" I said venomously, clenching Timmy's hand tighter.

"And playing ball is not cool at all." I added with a huff.

"But Gary and I wanted to go to the park..." he said unsurely.

"Who's Gary?" the blonde boy asked as the bald boy nodded.

I waited, my imaginary heartbeat pounding in my ears.

"He is... Gary is a friend. He's not here right now, but..." I felt my gut wrench.

I turned my head away, I couldn't watch.

Much to Timmy's surprise, the boy grabbed his arm.

"That's fine! You can play with us until your friend, Gary, gets here."

Timmy thought about it, "Come on!" the boy coaxed, and stared at our hands.

He tried to pull his hand free but I held fast.

I opened my mouth but before I could say anything, he was gone.

"I'm Chester! And he's A.J. , what's your name?" the blonde boy asked.

"Timmy!" he said excitedly, running after them.

I began to fade and I watched him smile and laugh with his new friends.

_**He wouldn't miss me.**_

_**But I'd miss him...**_

_**Every.**_

_**Single.**_

_**Day.**_

* * *

><p>Well, it has been longer than anticipated to update this. Since the chapters will probably be short like this, it will update quicker.<p> 


	3. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

I leaned up in my bed, sweeping back my hair out of my eyes.

_**The same memory since he forgot me.**_

_**The same tears that threatened to fall.**_

_**The same way my hair stuck fast to my skin, slick with sweat.**_

I heard a knock on the door and Timmy's voice trill,

"Need anything, Mister- Uhm, Gary, sir?"

He opened the door slightly to look at me.

_**He looked like Timmy, but he could never be Timmy.**_

I threw a pillow at the door and he closed it quickly, before it hit him, the goose-down pillow sliding to the floor.

I hug a pillow close to my chest, yet again, and mumbled the only thing that gets me by...

_"Timmy..."_


	4. Chapter 2: The Curtains Rise

I woke up and looked at myself in the mirror.

I had a deep gash down from my neck to my navel.

The wound was a mountain of scar tissue on a plain of paled skin.

It stuck out like a sore thumb.

But Timmy never knew about it.

If he knew, he would hate me forever.

He would even kick me off of unwish island.

(Which, I should probably mention, is empty now except for me and the Timmy clones.

They either died, were permanently eliminated by Mr. Brawn 'n' Big Wand, or just left.)

I was alone with twenty Timmys that would never make me feel the same way as the real one.

I tried to hold one of their hands, but he didn't blush like Timmy used to.

They weren't warm, they were cold, robotic, unfeeling.

I admit it.

I love Timmy Turner.

I, Imaginary Gary, love Timmy Turner.

Even so, thinking this won't help me at all.

I need to go to him.

Tell him.

Tell that goofy, bucktoothed, loser that I'm in love with him.

Now, to get off this island of fake Timmys.


	5. Chapter 3: Getting Ideas

I got out of bed and looked in the mirror.

My hair was all one length, black, and wavy to my shoulders.

I thought to myself, _How old are we now?_

I thought back, _We should be..._

_16?_

_Wow, I missed a lot._

I looked at my stomach, my muscles chiseled and refined.

I looked at my arms, _muscular._

_I'm practically a god._

(No boasting intended.)

I thought to myself how I can enter his life discreetly.

_Oh, perfect._

_**Lightbulb!**_

Yes, I stole that last part from Gru! So sue me! lol Please don't...


	6. Chapter 4: It's Time to Shine,Dear Stars

_I can go to his high school as a normal kid._

_He's probably forgotten me by now, anyway, so it'll be perfect._

_Now, for Operation: Timmy Turner. _

I saw a smirk turn up the corners of my mouth.

I looked at my boxers, _I should probably put clothes on first._

...

I put on a pair of black tight-fitting jeans and a Black Tide band tee.

I remembered the lead singer of Black Tide.

Then I looked in the mirror again.

_Wow, we looked dead-up alike._

I put away the thought and pulled on a pair of ragged converse.

I smiled as I yelled to one of the clones that never aged.

"I'm going to school, peace!"

I left on a helicopter I copied in secret and took it to a skyscraper's roof.

I parked it and sold it for living money.

I rented a small room in a house.

_**The plan is ready to go. **_


	7. Chapter 5: Afar

I walked into school on Monday with a nervous air.

Believe or not, I was never "cool" or "smooth" any more than Timmy was.

But because he had fought with me so much when I took his parents, he **remembered** me.

His passion he brought into the fight made me **real**.

No, I'm not a descent of Walt Disney, thank you, now go fuck a tree.

_**(AN lol so nice too)**_

Timmy's heart rate raced alongside mine that day in perfect sync.

We were and are **connected**.

Since Dimmsdale only has a class size per grade (as i learned when I swiped Chester and Company).

So the homeroom teacher taught every subject.

I had wrote down a list for how I could persuade him.

I walked to the Junior classroom and knocked on the door.

It was opened sleepily and uncaringly by a dazed dweller.

My hair was carefully, but dully, placed in front of my face, and I only looked at the teacher- Ms. Wimby.

"Are you the new student?" she asked in a youthful voice.

With a, albeit careful, flick of my neck only she saw my face.

She smiled slightly, and I smiled back at her.

"This is Terry Henderson, treat him kindly. He just moved here, from Ireland."

_**(AN Notice his "name" rhymes with Gary lol this is important)**_

I turned my back to the teacher and swiped my hair back with my hand, my peircing blue eyes seeing my classmates, the class seeing me smile cooly.

Oh, and they saw me.

Now, I would have at least a few admirers.

But I only care about a certain one in particular that isn't here-

_Timmy..._


	8. Chapter 6: Sleepless in Dimmsdale

I missed that imaginative brunette, eyes as blue as the sky.

Looking at the window, it started to rain.

_Perfect._

_Just __**fucking**__ perfect._

The lunch bell rang and I went into the courtyard, it was deserted.

_Everyone must've clustered into the cafeteria._

I noticed something sticking out of a bush.

_Is that... a shoe?_

I walked closer, _Yup, that's a pair of Chucks all right._

I kicked the shoe, "Yo, Earth to Sleepless in Dimmsdale!"*

I heard a groan, as if they were painfully waking up.

"Come back for another round of beatings, Francis?"

The voice muttered, trying to lean up.

"Who's Francis?" I asked, trying to see the boy's face.

But it was difficult to see through the wet hair matted against his forehead.

"My b-" he looks up at me, blue eyes, _those eyes._

_Timmy Turner's eyes._

"Gary?" he asked, brushing hair out of his eyes.

"Timmy.." I said breathlessly, smiling.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

*Haha had to do it


	9. Chapter 7: Who's Francis?

"Who is Francis?"

There was a silence.

"Come on, Tim-tim, we're going."

He looked at me funny, "Where?"

"Somewhere private." I responded.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ten minutes later-<strong>

"Starbucks? That's your idea of private?"

He laughed a bit, I smiled.

"Well, I'm off the Island of Misfit Toys, so I don't exactly have, money dispensing from my ass." I said sarcastically, taking a sip of my vanilla-drenched coffee.

He tried to hold back a laugh but couldn't as he let out a large burst of chuckles.

"I missed this." He said, wrapping his hands around the cup.

"Miss what?" Now I was confused.

He shrugged.

"You know, this, us. No fighting. No giant robot-o-lantern chasing us- or, rather, me."

He laughed again but almost sadly.

I held my tongue.

I wanted to tell him 'me too' right then.

_But it's not time yet._

"I miss Cosmo. Thanks to him, I'm here."

His smile faded.

"Yeah. About that."

I looked at him, "What?"

"My fairies are gone."

* * *

><p><strong><em>A.N. If you've read my other story, That Fire, it tells briefly why but in here I might be more explicit with details.<em>**


	10. Chapter 8: The Seed Is Planted

I looked at him, my throat seemed to swell.

_How..._

"I misused their magic, so I was punished."

I slid my hand across the table and put my hand on his.

"I wish I could help you, Timmy." I said softly.

"I've adjusted, I'm better now."

I frowned, "So who is this Francis? Honestly."

"My boyfriend."

My eyes widened, "You're..."

"Yeah."

"I'm proud of you."

He looked shocked, "What?"

"I'm proud of you. Most people would be ashamed but you're not."

"Actually, I am ashamed."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"Because I trust you."

I felt a warmth in my stomach.

"Why did Francis hurt you?"

He pulled his hand away and frowned.

"He just had a bad day."

He stood up, leaving Starbucks and walking around to the back of the building.

I set the money down and ran behind him.

When he rounded the back I pushed him against the wall.

"You're lying to me."

"It only happens sometimes."

I frowned, "Try again."

"Don't interfere."

I leaned in close and whispered, inches from his face, "You have my word, Tim Tim."

He stopped breathing as I inched closer.

I brushed my lips against his neck, whispering again, "If he touches you, he's going to deal with me."

I felt him shiver a bit, "Why?"

"Because I'm your best friend, and your other half." I let a laugh escape my lips, "Literally."

"Let go." He whispered.

"Make me." I smirked.

He stopped moving completely.

Finding my cue, I left him there, staring after me.

_Phase 3 complete, the seed is planted._


	11. Chapter 9: Our Tree

I felt Timmy watch me during classes when this Francis wasn't paying attention.

_Which was, apparently, 9.9-tenths of the time._

I sketched in a notebook, _it_ _wasn't like we were__** learning**__ or anything._

I drew scrawled pictures of things I recognized.

Closing my eyes, I saw an old tree, the tree in Timmy's backyard.

I began drawing it, my hand working on it's own.

It drew the small details of the sun shining on the leaves.

It was as if my hand worked against me.

Before I realized I had drawn Timmy and I in one large branch.

I leaned against the trunk, him sprawled across me as we slept.

My eyes widening as I finished, I felt my face pale.

I couldn't believe what I'd done.

I shoved the page in my bag.

Timmy's eyes weren't staring now.

Maybe Francis had caught him looking.

_I hope not._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.<strong>_

_**I know, I suck at updating. But I keep doing too many at once. TT^TT Damn me and my spurts of genius lol no**_

_**Anyway, if I don't update regularly DO NOT HESITATE **__**(AND I DO MEAN 'DO NOT')**__** TO PM ME AND TELL ME TO UPDATE ASAP!**_


	12. Chapter 10: Midnight Frights

I went home that night and dreamed of him.  
>Timmy sleeping against my chest, then when I was about to kiss him, I woke up.<br>_I felt like screaming, **or crying**._  
><em>Both, really.<em>  
>I heard my phone ding.<br>_A text._

**_Hey, um, Gary?_**  
><strong><em>It's Timmy. <em>**  
><strong><em>I was wondering if you wanted to meet somewhere.<em>**  
><strong><em>Like.. right now?<em>**

I look at my alarm clock.  
><em>3am?!<em>  
><em>Something's up.<em>  
><em>Something bad.<em>  
>I texted him as quick as I could.<p>

**_Meet me at the playground by your house on the swings._**  
><strong><em>I'll be there as soon as I can.<em>**

_God, Timmy._  
><em>Please be okay.<em>


	13. Chapter 11: ExpectationsThe End

I ran as fast as I could and as soon as I got there, he was sitting on a swing.

Our swing.

I walked up behind him and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Come around and see for yourself."

His voice was hoarse, it was only this bad if he had been crying.

And screaming at the top of his lungs.

I walk around and see he has a black eye, cuts and bruises covering his body.

His arms, his knees, his hands, his face, and his lips.

I wanted to kill Francis.

I wanted to **murder the bastard**.

"I broke up with him, since you are too angry to ask."

I felt my mind reeling.

"What?"

"I broke up with him."

"Why? Nevermind, stupid question."

He used one of his canines and bit his lip on one side.

"Can we swing? Like we used to, when we were kids?"

I nodded as he stood, limping slightly.

I sat on the swing and he sat sideways on my lap.

"Can we go high?"

"As high as you want." I murmured.

He secured his arms around my neck as I pushed off.

As we gained height and momentum, we began talking.

Like we used to.

He leaned his head against mine and whispered in my ear.

"I missed you."

I leaned my head against his.

"I missed you too, Timmy."

"Never leave me."

"I won't."

"Take care of me."

"Of course."

"Always love me." he says softly, unsure.

"Always have, always will, Timmy."

He smiled, "I love you, Gary."

"Love you too, Timmy."

_**I'll spare the details of our first kiss as a couple but I'll tell you this.**_

_**It was nothing less than**_** magical.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hope the end was ok =) Love you! Thanks for the continued support, guys!<p> 


End file.
